vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Status/@comment-53539-20151126100258/@comment-26896538-20151204023748
(Sorry i cannot resist to oppose in a good conversation even being one dark side of it :) ) "In terms of SEGA, SEGA did nnot come on board with Vocaloid until after Miku's release. NOBODY expected Miku's success." '' They have successful line of projects in the past...(YM2612; YM7101 in mega drive\genesis, and ARM7 AICA asic in dreamcast) Its no wonder that yamaha called sega to promote their new project. Othervise we can be saw it on, say, Nintendo, or (what's)worse, Microsoft platforms back then(i mean when the first "project diva" game series was released) Aboit miku's success, its too long to be written here(im leaving it to the blog), but in several words: im quite not believe it.(not on a empty place) "''I'm not saying the studios weren't warned, because Ruby's production ws entered into V4 long before it was known to the customers. What also held up V3 was that a few stuios were lagging behind. Megpiod Extend, Luka Append, Miku english, Kaito V2 and Meiko V2 were all packages expecting to be released for V2. None of them made the deadline. VY2 was meant to be released as well much earlier then it did, but alas was delayed due to quality issues. It got in, sealing V2's end as it was the only voice being waiting for". And to prevent the potential(financial?) loses, development was "moved" onto the recent(at the time) engine... Right in the middle of.cough That's how pipeline was first lagged(sorry, hard to define it) "There was time to plan the big release this time, there were 3 companies new languages coming triphones... There was a need to promote the software as well because of how much of a cultural impact it had had, they needed to make more of a buzz to keep the train coming. Just because they updated the engine, it didn't mean V3 would experience the same success." It was a time to rest and make yourselves up, accomodate missing packages, update(upgrade) the olds, invite new friends(companies) onto the scene, maybe make something new(just for the report of it), and THEN move forward... It didnt got thru quite well :-\ Maybe there was no point to make this edition bear the V4 version mark but to develop something "V3 Anniversary" or "V3i"... But we have what we have. Im hoping they prepare the next version for a more long lifespan here... "A lot more groups joined in by V3, which meant a lot of different studios could get a release out. Lapis, Tone Rion, Yukari, Mew, etc, all were new 3rd parties, though most used Yamaha as the middle man. Hence why V3 had a lot of "Yamaha" vocaloids. " You mean the "producer" or (in videogames market) "publisher". That's not true. in the same manner you can say that (in example) on the PS4 there are alot Sony's titles because small studios used the company as "the middle man" or as a "publisher", this is not enough to state that yamaha make\made them(on the side note: this db's i think can be counted as yamaha's: VY series; cyber diva; zola proj. and "hide"). Even if a studio\small company develops a vb, its theirs vb, not the publisher's(who is in no doubtd made a lot fo them distribute and sell(if it meant to it) it) who usually claims it as its own :( "''So many new vocals were released some vocaloids suffered. Too many releases at such a short time resulted in some eating away the potential sales of another. There were also no time for feed back and producers to really grasp a vocaloid. In the past, several months separated vocaloid releases allowing a chance for analysis of each vocal."'' This is the consequences of miku's popularity, as of more demand=more offering(s). Of coure theres some fragmentation occurs(check android platform) BUT the competition is ALWAYS better than nothing... About the Lite ersion: as stated here, it only allows 17 bars in its piano roll space and can be only counted as a "demo" version of the software. Even Nero Essentials suite looks better in this regard.(it lets you burn simple type of projects anyway, but slimmed for additional components and customization pizza's) If it he would was like the yamaha's editor, it would only allow you to burn 20 files, each one not larger than 300-500mb. Its inconvenien.(offtopic: ultaiso in the same way have the 200-400mb filesize when you try to save them) "I imagine in the future things will go over to a cloud service, as this is what things seem to be leaning towards. This means you pay X amount a month but get the latest version of the software. Coral and several companies do this method. I don't ness. approve of it, as I prefer to have the entire software and buy it once. But on the other hand, it works out cheaper for the producer in the long term." Here i must be rough: Monetization metod is right, Technical realization is wrong.(at least what i think of it.) Just several questions worth mention here(in light of this): Constant web connection?(hello, Uplay?) On a what side the actial sound is rendered?(CP concerns, as you may find your "data" not belongs to you anymore either. Plus, why we need any of this expensive hardware, right? ) And even if it woild be something like Office365, how i suppised to "back up" the software itself, and will it be something called "Offline mode" for working without any network(s) connection whatsoever. Sorry, rough. But i still remember the days where my only window to the web was a PSP, and a hours of wardriving on a balcony with my PC for unsecured wi-fi spots(fttb was only reached us in around 10's, and was expensive as hell (128k) ) pasess in my mind... "Other then that... I know some have complained about the price of every Vocaloid, which is why Mobile VOCALOID Editor, VocaloWitter, VOCALOID first and IVOCALOID all exist. Its a cheaper method of bring vocaloids to producers, even if it results in loss of service. The problem is, the software isn't yet being sold outside of Japan. However, with the edition of Cyber Diva, I wouldn't be surprised if a app release is but a few years away for us. I think it will take the next app though, at least, before we see it. " And it only on Apple devices... Know why? I don't. Again Europeans(and CIS region resp.) are always second-rated to Americas...(its not a vicaloid problem itself, but it suffer from this too) and more broader platforms not even taken into account. Android? WindowsPhone? Win10? Nope. No one ansvering. I heard that some(chineese?) guy with coding skills started to remake(port?) miku flick game for an android platform, but probably all he's get, is a standard "stand down" letter and then(if hes not "cooperate"), another lawsuit. :( "''I think, if the 3 new languages they want to go ahead make it, V5 may see a more V3-ques release. As I said, a lot of V4's lack of a show was owed to the retirement of the guy who fathered the project to begin with. Time ran out. V4's release is mostly centred around the refinement of what V3 was, rather then anything else. "'' Thats why i thinkered of a 3.5 or something like that. Not a major update.(as they want to represent it) But now, they got at least lots of the time, and overhaul the engine more-less entierly... And for God's sake, do a flexible and convinient GUI for its editor for ONCE.(Sorry, its impossible to him the way is he now.) "Even then, bare in mind also that a regular release from a company is often a need to keep on top of things. :-/ " If you won't do your homework regularly, you eventually fall off and fail at the final exams. I think we need a beast here, that can threaten us, and introduce some sort of a competition. In the early days, there was someone, that played with the same tech as we have, but with different prices out there... (>1000$ no less. :-/ ) Now there's no one here. Right now its okay, but the future is moot here.(it can be like 3dfx or, recently, nokia's end) much are held on CFM's shoulders and i think they can race yourselves into a "death race"(its was NfS exposed in 2004-'07). I can only pray for them, and help(as a sega and ParaPhray) them on videogame front out there... Sorry again im usually cannot write less compact. :( its 0800AM,(hello from the future :)) and i think this better suits for a blog or forum topic...